Field
The present invention relates to a video coding and decoding method and, more particularly, to transform methods.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, a demand for video having high resolution and high quality, such as High Definition (HD) video and Ultra High Definition (UHD) video, is increasing in various application fields. As video data becomes high resolution and high quality, the amount of data is relatively more increased than existing video data. If video data is transmitted using a medium, such as an existing wired/wireless broadband line, or stored using an existing storage medium, transmission costs and storage costs are increased. In order to solve such problems attributable to high-resolution and high-quality video data, high-efficiency video compression techniques may be used.
The video compression techniques may include various techniques, such as an inter prediction technique for predicting a pixel value included in a current picture from a picture anterior to or posterior to the current picture, an intra prediction technique for predicting a pixel value included in a current picture using about pixel information within the current picture, and an entropy coding technique for assigning a short symbol to a value having a high frequency of appearance and a long symbol to a value having a low frequency of appearance. Video data can be effectively compressed, transmitted, or stored using such video compression techniques.